Crazy As It Seems
by N.S.Bennett
Summary: Jon Stark and Lauryn Cassel have been best friends since they were six years old. However that funny little thing called life seems to always be getting in the way... Modern AU (Kind of Based on Love, Rosie)
1. Chapter 1

"Jon, Jon are you there?" Lauryn's voice was higher pitched than usual and panicky.

"Lauryn?" Jon asked, the static from the speakers interfering with the reception on his phone. "Lauryn, I need you to speak really clearly because I can't hear you over the music."

"Jon, can you go somewhere quiet? I really don't want to have to yell this down the phone to you." She asked and Jon heard a light ding in the background as she called for the elevator.

"Lauryn, what's happened?" He asked as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to the door.

"Hey Jon." Myrcella said as she bounced up to him. "So what are you doing after this?"

"Hang on one second Lauryn."

"Why are you always talking to her anyway? She's so weird." Myrcella said and there was a beeping sound as Lauryn disconnected the call.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk now Myrcella, I have to go help Lauryn, my _best friend_." Jon said before running out into the lobby of the hotel that the school dance was being held in, just as Lauryn appeared. Her dress was thrown on haphazardly, her hair was a mess and she was carrying her shoes in her hand. "Lauryn, what happened?" He asked, catching her around the waist, realising her dress wasn't exactly zipped up and he held the material together for her.

"The condom, it's _stuck_ in me and I can't get it out." She whispered and Jon chuckled before pulling his tux jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and he rushed her out of the hotel and into his car.

* * *

Lauryn tried not to laugh as she sat on the bed in the private examination room at the hospital. Secretly she was glad that they had given her a private room until the door to said room opened revealing an extremely good looking doctor.

"Hey I'm James." He said, flashing a megawatt smile and Lauryn smiled back nervously. "Vagina or anus?" He asked and Lauryn flushed before nervously pointing at her lap. "If you'd like to lie back." He said, walking to the end of the bed and she did as she was told, wishing that she could just die in that moment, and completely sure that her face was bright red and unattractive. "All done." He said, popping up and disposing of it in the bin. "Take these tomorrow morning." He said, handing her a box of the morning after pill. Lauryn nodded and he helped her off the bed.

Jon was waiting for her and he stood up as she approached. "How-," he asked but she had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hospital.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that happened. I actually cannot believe that happened." She said as she dragged him to his car. Jon chuckled beside her and she turned to look at him as they stood next to the car. "You cannot tell anyone this happened Jon. No one. Or I will put your DVD collection out of chronological order."

"Yes ma'am." Jon saluted before opening the door for her. She climbed in and he ran around to the driver's side and climbed in. He put his seatbelt on and drove away.

"Thanks Jon. You really are my best friend." Lauryn said as he pulled up in front of her house. "Oh my God." She said placing her hands over her face and they both laughed. "It could only happen to me."

"Yeah." Jon said with a smile.

"He had really nice blue eyes though. Like ocean blue. They were really pretty."

"You noticed what colour his eyes were?"

"Hey, he was giving me a very intimate inspection, I had to return the favour." Lauryn said, holding her hands up. Jon laughed loudly and she joined him before quietening and looking shyly at her hands in her lap. "Do you ever get bored of me Jon?"

"What?" Jon asked, looking at her and found her blue-green eyes looking back at him intently. "Is this about what Myrcella said?"

"Well, I'm obviously a bit of a cock block for you."

Jon sighed a laugh before shaking his head. "You're my best friend Loll. If a girl can't stand that then I don't want to know." He sighed, leaning his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes. "Aren't you tired of people's expectations of eighteen-year-olds? That we're all in relationships and have an idea of where we want our lives to end up?" He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Doesn't it make you just want to run away?"

"Flee the country?" She laughed.

"Would you?"

"Where would we go?" She asked seriously.

"Dorne?" Jon asked and she shook her head. "Highgarden?"

"Highgarden sounds nice."

"Highgarden it is." Jon said. "Unfortunately, I am expected back at eleven so,"

"Right." Lauryn said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Jon said and she leant across to hug him before climbing out of the car and walking up the path to her house. She turned and waved to him before closing the door behind her. Jon turned the car and pulled into the driveway of the house opposite. The living room light was still on, meaning that his mother had waited up for him. He sighed before opening the front door and walking into the hallway. "I'm home." He called out and walked into the living room to find everyone waiting for him.

"What happened? We were having fun and then you disappeared." Robb said and Jon bit his lip.

"Lauryn got into a spot of bother and I had to help her." Jon said, throwing his car keys into the metal bowl on the cabinet.

"A spot of bother?" Ned asked, crumpling his forehead.

"A, um, sexual incident." Jon said quietly, blushing. "I can't say anymore, she threatened to touch my DVD collection."

"Is she alright?" Catelyn asked, immediately concerned for her son's best friend.

Jon nodded vigorously, "She's fine. I just dropped her off and she's alright." He said. "Can I go to bed?"

"Of course. Can we expect Lauryn for breakfast tomorrow?" Catelyn queried and Jon nodded.

"Most likely." Jon grinned before running and bounding up the stairs. Catelyn sighed heavily.

"Those two are going to be the death of me, I swear." She looked at her husband. "When are they going to get together?"

"I don't know Cat. I just don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet breakfast that morning in the Stark house. No one had the energy to make conversation and all that could be heard was cutlery hitting china and the sound of everyone chewing. The front door opened and closed.

"Hello?" Lauryn called out as she made her way down the hall into the kitchen. "Morning guys."

"Morning Lauryn." Ned said, giving the brunette a smile as she sat in the empty seat next to Jon.

"I can't believe what happened last night." Lauryn groaned into Jon's shoulder. He chuckled.

"Only you. Only you could do something that ridiculous."

She looked up at the curious faces of the Stark family. "Do they know?" She whispered.

"That it was something sexual, that's all I told them."

"Thank God for that." Lauryn said. "I had to explain it to my Dad in full detail and he couldn't make eye contact with me this morning. It was awful."

Jon laughed out loud. "I wish I'd been there for that. I bet Jory's face was epic."

"Don't. I feel sorry for him really. It's not been easy on him, losing his wife just as his only daughter hit puberty." Lauryn said. "He's seen and heard more in his life than a man would like to."

"He's a good man, your father." Ned said, "He's been a good friend to us." Lauryn nodded as she took a mouthful of cereal.

"What do you want to do today?" Jon asked, looking at her and Lauryn considered it.

"Hike." She said, as Ghost came and laid his head on her lap. "You can come too." She smiled, scratching the beast behind the ears.

"I think it's really funny how much he likes you." Jon said as they walked up their favourite hill, Ghost bounding ahead of them.

"Who your Dad?"

"Ghost." Jon said. "He doesn't really take well to other people."

"But I'm not other people." Lauryn said as Ghost stopped and turned to look at them. She threw the tennis ball in her hand up the hill for him and laughed as the white dog went bezerk. "So how are we going to do it?"

"Run away to Highgarden?" Jon asked, twelve years of best friendship giving him the intuitive knowledge of what she's on about. "We could go there for university."

"Would they accept our applications this late?"

Jon shrugged. "There's a possibility that we might be accepted through clearing. We'd have to do them as soon as we got home."

"Agreed. We'll apply for Highgarden as soon as we get home." Lauryn said before grinning at him. "Race ya." She said, grinning. Jon grinned back before they both set off, running up the hill. When they reached the top they flopped down on the grass, both panting as they laughed and tried to catch their breath. Ghost danced around them before flopping down on Jon's legs. "When did that get easy?"

"When our legs got longer and we stopped eating hot dogs or burgers every day for lunch at school." Jon answered and Lauryn laughed, flopping back on the grass. "What are you going to study at Highgarden?"

"Literature. You?"

"Politics, I think. That's what Dad wants me to study." Jon said and Lauryn rolled over so she was laying half on his stomach, looking up at him.

"What do _you_ want to study? Highgarden is our dream, Jon. You can do whatever you want there."

"Art." Jon said shyly and Lauryn smiled widely. Jon had been obsessed with art since the day he had discovered that he could draw and Lauryn had a whole wall covered with his work – from scribbles he had done in primary school to his most recent work which had ventured slightly into photography.

"That sounds perfect." She said and Jon grinned before kissing her forehead and they both went quiet, listening to the sound of the wind, the birds and Ghost's breathing.

"Were the doctor's eyes really blue?" Jon asked out of nowhere.

"Yes!" Lauryn said, sitting up. "Oh my God, he was the most handsome doctor I've ever seen. Why did I have to get the good looking one?" She groaned, falling back on the grass. Ghost stood up and walked over to her so he was standing with his head over her face and licked from temple to chin. "Cheers Ghost. That's the most action I've gotten in twenty four hours."

"I never asked, who did you have sex with?"

Lauryn blushed deeply. "Um, Jaime Lannister." She confessed and Jon looked at her. "Don't!"

"Wow. Jaime Lannister deigned himself to you?"

"Hey! I'm not so terrible am I?" She asked, reaching over and shoving his shoulder.

"How was it?"

"Terrible. He barely lasted twenty seconds." She said and they laughed and Lauryn covered her face with her hands. "Oh God!" She groaned and Jon chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go fill in our applications for Highgarden." Jon said, standing up and helping her to her feet and they started walking. Ghost followed behind them as they made their way down the hill, hand-in-hand, laughing and joking.

* * *

**Jon: **Can you come over early?**  
Lauryn: **The film doesn't start until two. **  
Jon:** Sansa wants you to come over.  
**Lauryn:** Why?  
**Lauryn:** Oh.  
**Lauryn:** I'm on my way.

* * *

"She's really embarrassed about the whole thing." Jon said as Lauryn stepped through the door.

"Go tell the whole of Kings Landing why don't you Jon?" The redhead said from where she stood, wrapped in her duvet, at the top of the stairs. "Hi Lauryn."

"Hey Sansa." Lauryn said, throwing Jon a smile before walking up the stairs and following Sansa to her room.

"I behaved so badly, I'm so embarrassed." Sansa said, flopping on the bed, as Lauryn closed the door behind them. "I can't believe it."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Lauryn said comfortingly as she sat in the chair.

"Sansa had her stomach pumped! Sansa had her stomach pumped!" Rickon and Arya chanted repeatedly as they did a strange tribal-esque dance. Sansa threw a shoe at them and Lauryn stood and shepherded them out of the door, locking it once the door was closed. Lauryn looked at Sansa before kicking her shoes off and then climbing into the bed beside her.

"It was awful."

"Other people have done worse on their eighteenth birthday." Lauryn said comfortingly.

Sansa turned her head and looked at the older girl. "What did you do on yours?" She asked.

* * *

"_Shh." Jon said, running his thumb over her lips, prompting Lauryn to tighten her fingers in his hair. _

"_Kiss me again." She demanded and Jon smiled as he complied, slipping his hands down to her thighs, lifting her up and throwing her onto the bed…_

* * *

"It's irrelevant." Lauryn said and Sansa rolled her eyes, "The point is, it happened and now you can say you've had the experience of being so drunk off your face that you fell down the three steps to the dancefloor, you licked the DJ's face, got us kicked out of the club, vomited on a stranger's takeaway, called my Dad Mummy and had your stomach pumped."

"Wait, why was your Dad there?"

"We figured you might need a guardian's signature and seeing as he's your godfather and you didn't really want your parents there, he was the best person to call."

"Did I really lick the DJ's face?"

"Yes. He was about fifty and was confused about whether to be horrified or grateful."

"Can I just die now?"

"No. The world of fashion needs you." Lauryn said firmly and Sansa gave her a grateful smile. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Nettle tea would be nice." Sansa said quietly and for a moment, Lauryn was reminded of the shy little girl that she met thirteen years ago.

"I'll go and get that for you." Lauryn said with a kind smile, getting out of bed and grabbing her shoes before unlocking the door, closing it again behind her and making her way downstairs. She dumped her shoes with everyone else's and hung her jacket up over Jon's before making her way into the kitchen where Catelyn was baking. "Hey Auntie Cat."

"Hello Lauryn, love. Does Jon know you're here?"

"Yeah but right now I need to make a nettle tea for Sansa." Lauryn said and Catelyn stopped what she was doing.

"Poor girl. I can't believe she had her drink spiked on her birthday."

_So that's what the lie was – not that she was just completely smashed. _"Yeah. Is there a particular mug I should use?"

"Anything floral. Those are all Sansa's." Catelyn said and Lauryn set about her task. "I like how you've grown to be like one my children. You fit in very well in this family."

"Growing up across the road from you and being the only child of your husband's friend, it seems like a fairly natural progression." Lauryn said, turning around to face her as the kettle boiled. "I'm just worried about university now."

"Yes, of course. Jon's been accepted to Pentos and Winterfell. What about you dear?"

"I got accepted to Kings Landing, Casterly Rock and Braavos." Lauryn answered. "It's going to be weird not being with Jon."

"I'll bet." Catelyn smiled and the kettle whistled to signal it had reached boiling point. Lauryn turned around and wobbled a little. She was surprised by the way the motion made her nauseous and then she was vomiting into the kitchen sink, Catelyn rubbing her lower back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's probably just last night catching up to me." Lauryn smiled. "I'd better take Sansa's tea up."

"No, I'll do that. You go home and rest." Catelyn said, guiding her to the front door. Lauryn sat down on the stairs and pulled her shoes on before grabbing her jacket. She was making her way to the front door when Robb, Jon and their adopted brother Theon appeared from the living room.

"Lauryn, you're leaving already? I thought we were going to go to the cinema?" Jon said.

"She's just been sick in the kitchen."

"It's just the after-effects from last night." Lauryn said before whispering, "Catelyn's just fussing."

"You go home and get plenty of rest, alright." Catelyn said and Lauryn nodded, throwing Jon an apologetic look, before leaving the house and walking across the street to her own house.

"You're home early. I thought you and Jon were going to go to the cinema to see the latest action film or whatever." Jory said once Lauryn was through the door.

"I threw up in the Stark's kitchen sink." Lauryn said as she leant against the doorframe in the entrance to the living room and Jory stood up from his armchair and was by her side as fast as possible, his hand on her forehead. "I'm fine Dad. It's probably just a little bit of residue from last night."

"And what about when you were sick yesterday morning?" Jory asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's nothing Dad. I'm probably just allergic to something." Lauryn said, but something in her father's eyes was making her unsure of everything. Later, when he had gone out to the pub with Ned and Robert Baratheon, Lauryn snuck out of the house and went to the pharmacy in town. "Hello?" She asked the empty shop. There was a loud clatter from the back room.

"Ow! Fuck. Coming!" A male voice called out and Lauryn nervously drummed her fingers on the counter. A young man appeared and Lauryn took a deep breath. "Hey I'm Renly, how can I help you?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I think I might have a problem but I'm not sure if it is a problem yet." Lauryn said and he looked at her with a confused expression. "I've been feeling sick and I've missed my period." She said and his eyes widened before he reached under the counter and placed a pregnancy test on the top.

"There's a toilet out the back if you don't want to go home."

"Thanks." Lauryn said and he gestured for her to follow him. The instructions were fairly simple and Lauryn set a timer on her phone. Renly sat on the floor in the corridor with her, where they finally introduced themselves properly. When the timer went off, Lauryn felt sick again. She looked at the test and burst into tears. Renly took her in his arms and held her in comfort as the positive pregnancy test fell onto the floor.

The living room light was on when Lauryn returned home, meaning her Dad was home. She checked across the street and the Stark lights were mostly on so it would just be her Dad at her house. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She took off her coat and kicked off her shoes before walking into the living room and she found her Dad standing by the window – he had been waiting for her.

"Where were you?" He asked and then he noticed her face. "Have you been crying?" He asked. Lauryn couldn't bear it and burst into tears again, throwing herself across the room into his arms.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Lauryn fidgeted as she waited for Jon in their favourite little café. It was a strange sensation for her to be nervous when it came to Jon. He was her best friend and they had no secrets, except perhaps now. The little bell above the door dinged and then Jon was sitting down in front of her, a wide grin on his face.

"I have the best news." He said, handing her a letter. Immediately she recognised the logo for Highgarden University and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry or be sick or both. "I was accepted." He said before she finished reading the first sentence.

"Wow."

"You heard back from them too, right?"

"I did. I got in." She said and Jon beamed widely. "But I'm not going." Lauryn's gut twisted as she watched Jon's face fall.

"What? Why not?" He asked. "Loll, we decided that this was going to be our dream place."

_Tell him the truth, tell him the truth. _"My Dad is feeling down again and he needs me at home." Lauryn said. _Well done genius. _

Jon nodded. "Of course. I understand. Are you going to defer until he's better?"

"Yeah." Lauryn said. _Do you want a shovel for that hole? _

"Good." Jon said, "I mean, it's not good that your Dad's down again. It must be horrible for him. But he's lucky to have you." He said kindly, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. Lauryn wanted to punch him in the face. He was being so kind to her and she didn't deserve it. She was being utterly horrible, lying to his face and destroying their dream of running away together.

* * *

**Robb: **Jon just told us about your Dad. Hope ur OK.  
**Sansa: **Sending love to your Dad xxx  
**Sansa:** Do you think he would like a gift basket?  
**Renly: **This is fucked up and you know it.  
**Lauryn: **Shut up Renly.

* * *

It was two days after their nineteenth birthdays (which were three days apart) when Lauryn accompanied the Stark family to the airport to see Jon onto his flight. It was a solemn family that arrived at the airport and Jon and Lauryn hadn't stopped holding hands since she had joined them that morning.

"Take care of yourself sweetheart." Catelyn said, "I've put a laundry guide in your bag so you know what the diagrams mean and there are also some Google maps of the nearest places you can get _healthy_ food."

"Mum, stop fussing. I'll be fine." Jon laughed before pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Take care of yourself son." Ned said, clapping Jon on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dad." Jon said before hugging and saying his goodbyes to all of his siblings. "Come here." He said to Lauryn as he pulled her to one side. "Close your eyes."

"Jon."

"Just do it." He smiled, taking hold of her hand. Lauryn did as she was told and closed her eyes. Jon placed something into her hand and Lauryn opened her eyes to find that it was a plastic white rose. "I thought you might like a little bit of Highgarden to prepare you." He said and Lauryn couldn't stop herself from crying. "Hey, hey." He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered into his shoulder. "So, so much."

"I'll miss you too." He said into her hair. "But you'll be in Highgarden before you know it." He said and Lauryn held him tighter. They pulled back so their noses were touching.

"Keep in touch okay." Lauryn whispered, her breath minty on Jon's lips and he nodded. "Leave out the details of the girls you shag though." She said and Jon chuckled. He kissed her forehead and as he did so, a teardrop fell onto Lauryn's eyebrow and she realised that he was crying too. He took the rose and tucked it behind her ear.

"Beautiful." He breathed, running a finger down her jaw before picking up his bag and making his way over to the security. He looked back over his shoulder and waved to all of them. Lauryn raised her hand in farewell and then her best friend was gone. Trying desperately not to wail loudly, she turned away from the Stark family, only to see Renly walking through the door of the airport. She didn't say anything but walked to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thought you might like a friendly face." He said, giving her a little squeeze and Lauryn pulled back to give him a watery smile.

"Thank you. Um, Renly, this is Jon's family. Guys, this is my friend Renly."

"The gay kid who works at the pharmacy?" Theon said and Robb elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renly." Catelyn said politely. "Lauryn, are you going to be coming home with us or is Renly going to give you a ride?"

"I'll go with Renly, if that's alright, Auntie Cat."

"Of course it is my love. We'll see you soon." Catelyn said, giving her a hug and then the Stark family were gone.

"Come on." Renly said and they started walking to the drop off point where Renly had somehow managed to get away with parking. "I like the rose." He said and Lauryn pulled it out of her hair.

"It was a present from Jon."

"He still thinks you're going to join him in Highgarden?" Renly asked and Lauryn nodded. "You have really gotten yourself into something here, haven't you?"

"Shit." Lauryn said before they both climbed into the car and did their seatbelts.

"I'll say." Renly said and he pulled out of the spot and back towards town. He stopped outside a pizza delivery place where they got two large pizzas before driving out to the pier and parked in the spot where they could sit on the bonnet and look out at the water as the sun went down.

"Oh God Renly this is so fucked up." Lauryn said when they were nearly done with their pizzas and the street lamps were on. "I'm pregnant at nineteen, the Dad doesn't even know yet, my best friend just left for Highgarden and _he_ doesn't even know and I am pretty much on the verge of suicide."

"Being an adult is great isn't it?"

"They never teach you this in school." Lauryn said, chewing on her bite of pizza and swallowing. "They tell you that they're preparing you for the real world because the fucking Pythagorean Theorem is a brilliant method of contraception."

"Exactly." Renly said when he'd finished laughing. "Also, being able to separate the phases of mitosis is a great way of preventing homophobic pricks from kicking your head in." He shook his head and took another bite of his pizza. "So Jon isn't the father?"

"No he isn't."

"Then who is?"

"Jaime Lannister." Lauryn said and then started patting Renly on the back as he choked.

"Jaime Lannister?" Renly asked, red faced and incredulously. "Is your vagina made of gold?"

"Nope. But the condom did get stuck in it." Lauryn said and Renly howled with laughter.

"How?" He asked when he'd recovered slightly.

"I don't know." Lauryn laughed. "He was a little rough for the seventeen seconds he was in there so it broke and when he pulled out it stayed in there. I had to go to A&amp;E and get it removed by a doctor who gave me a morning after pill that I forgot to take."

"Snap, boom, you're pregnant." He said and she nodded as her phone beeped from inside the car again and she slid off the bonnet and reached through the open window to grab it from the dashboard.

* * *

**Jon:** Landed in Highgarden – love it here already. Can't wait for you to see it.  
**Jon:** Just tried to Skype you but got no reply. Everything OK?  
**Jon:** Called your house phone but your Dad said you were out.  
**Jon:** Lauryn, where are you? I'm really worried now.  
**Lauryn: **Jon, I'm fine. I'm out at the beach with a friend. We're on our way home soon. Glad you're enjoying Highgarden so far.

* * *

"Everything OK?" Renly asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's just Jon. He's in Highgarden and loving it already." Lauryn said. "He was just getting a bit panicky that I wasn't answering. He's a bit of a mother hen."

"Bless him." Renly said, sliding off the bonnet and throwing the pizza boxes into the nearest rubbish bin before walking back to the car. "Let's get you home Mama Bear."

"You're really cute."

"I try." Renly said with a smile.

* * *

Lauryn sighed as she laid in bed. It was now November and her belly had grown out of nowhere. She was surprised she had managed to hide it from the Starks for this long. Thinking about them made her remember Jon and she reached out for the plastic rose that she kept on her bedside table. She smiled as she twirled it in her fingers before using the head of the rose to trace a circle on her bump, receiving a nudge in reply. "I know, pretty girl. I love you too."

* * *

Christmas was a quiet affair. Jory had gone to the Stark's Christmas party with the lie that Lauryn had a really bad case of the flu, when in reality she was watching Christmas movies with Renly, throwing popcorn at the screen during romantic scenes and crying at every version of Tiny Tim. Christmas Day was just Jory and Lauryn, as it always had been, opening presents with mugs of tea and bacon sandwiches before watching Frozen. Christmas Dinner was good and they were still wearing their paper hats from the crackers when Renly arrived at half five after he was kicked out by his parents. He quickly joined them in wearing a paper hat and they played a couple of rounds of _The Logo Game _before watching the Doctor Who Christmas Special with hot chocolate. They then watched A Muppet Christmas Carol again before Lauryn fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

_Dear Lauryn,  
First of all, happy New Year! I can't believe another year has come and gone – we're getting old way too fast!  
I'm sorry I didn't come home for Christmas, it would have been nice to have seen you. Instead, I was invited to spend Christmas with the Tyrell family. Their youngest son, Loras, is my roommate at Uni and they told me to save my pennies for my rent and spend Christmas with them – I was surprised Mum and Dad didn't tell you but then Robb texted that you had the flu, which sucks. I hope you're feeling better now though.  
So, Christmas with the Tyrells was insane. They had a massive party on Christmas Eve with all their friends – kind of like the party my parents have – and I met this kid named Samwell Tarly who was very nervous but a cool kid nonetheless. We had a really good conversation about Doctor Who that I wish you could have been there for. The party went on into the early hours of the morning and then we were all up at nine o'clock sharp for Buck's Fizz and the official present opening and Secret Santa, which was good fun and I was surprised at how delighted they were over the less extravagant gifts and we played a game of Trivial Pursuit. Christmas Dinner was at one o'clock and afterwards we went for a family walk around the grounds of their house which took about an hour and Willas, the eldest, was very kind in pointing out various attractions of the grounds, including the tennis courts and lake with its own gazebo. Once inside, we played a game of Monopoly and I wasn't surprised that they got as competitive as we do when we play Monopoly – it's not that difficult! We had a buffet at about seven o'clock and then we all settled down to watch The Grinch Who Stole Christmas together. I went to bed at about ten and I was definitely drunk, but then we all were as we had been drinking since nine that morning and I hadn't had enough sleep to get over the party the night before!  
I miss you Loll. I really do. The Tyrells are a really nice family and lovely people but I wish that you could have been there with me. Hopefully you'll be joining me in Highgarden soon and I can introduce you to the Tyrells and show you around.  
All my love,  
Jon_

* * *

"Come on Lauryn. One more push!"

"Come on Lauryn, you can do it!"

"Come on!"

"ARGGGHHH!" Lauryn screamed and then she was cut off as the cry of the baby broke through. She slumped against Renly who kissed her forehead.

"You did it." He whispered as the nurse handed the baby, now wrapped up, to Lauryn. As soon as she looked at her daughter, Lauryn knew that she had made the right decision.

"Hi." She whispered. "I promise that I am going to be the best mother that I can be to you, my beautiful Ivy Rose."

"Ivy Rose. That's beautiful." Renly smiled.

"Ivy Rose it is." Jory nodded and Lauryn looked up at him and was surprised to find that he was crying.

"Dad."

"I can't help it." He sniffed. "My little girl's all grown up." He said and, after making sure Ivy was secure in her arm, Lauryn held out her hand to him and he took it.

"I still need you though Dad." She said and he kissed her hand. "I need you now. So get your shit together."

"Language." Jory scolded, but he was smiling.

* * *

Life has a funny way of bringing back the people you love the most right when you don't want them. Lauryn was folding laundry when the knock came at the door. She heaved herself up and answered the door and wished she hadn't when she saw a hurt Jon standing on the doorstep with red rimmed eyes.

"Jon. What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and Lauryn at least had sense to look guilty. "Lauryn, you're supposed to be my best friend. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Why don't you come in? I'll tell you everything." Lauryn said and Jon stepped through the door. As she closed the door, Ivy started crying. "Shit."

"Is that it?"

"_She's_ a girl. I'd better see to her, give me a sec." Lauryn said before running up the stairs to her room, Jon silently following her. "Hey baby girl, what's this noise? Hey? What's this noise?" Lauryn sniffed her bottom. "You stink monkey. Come on, let's clean you up." She said, carrying her over to the changing table and changing her nappy as quick as a flash and Jon was surprised at how skilled Lauryn was at it. "There we go. That's what we wanted, wasn't it? A nice clean bum." Lauryn said and Jon chuckled. She turned to look at him with a smile and nodded her head towards her bed before sitting on it with Ivy in her arms. Jon sat next to her and looked down at the little baby in his best friend's arms and he was surprised at how cute she was.

"What's her name?"

"Ivy Rose."

"That's beautiful. Highgarden inspired?"

"A little. She's my reminder of you. Every time I used to trace my bump with that rose you gave me she used to nudge back." Lauryn looked at him. "How did you find out?"

"Sansa. She saw you leaving the house with Ivy one day and told everyone." Jon said, reaching out his finger and Ivy grabbed onto it immediately. "Does Jaime know?"

"A very convenient job in Braavos became available out of nowhere as soon as he heard. His brother Tyrion sent me a cheque for twenty five hundred gold dragons though, which was generous." Lauryn looked at Jon again. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I don't know how to-," Jon said and Lauryn showed him how to support Ivy's head and bottom with his hands. "She's so small."

"She's only four months old." Lauryn smiled. "I was wondering, you've always been there for me, I was wondering if you could do the same for Ivy – as her godfather."

Jon looked at her before looking down at the baby in his hands. Ivy licked her lips before making direct eye contact with him. Her eyes were light blue in colour and she just stared at him and he felt a sudden rush of love for this child, the daughter of his best friend. "Of course." He answered, more to Ivy than to Lauryn. "Of course I'll be godfather."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you seeing anyone in Highgarden?" Lauryn asked as they walked up their favourite hill once again. Renly had arrived shortly after their conversation in Lauryn's room and Jon had been slightly hostile before Renly and Lauryn had reassured him that Renly was very much gay. Renly was currently babysitting Ivy, his favourite pastime, while Lauryn spent some time with her best friend who received Renly's seal of approval.

Jon looked off into the distance as he answered: "Yeah I am," before smiling slightly. "Her name's Ygritte. She's an art student like me."

"Cool. Something in common."

"That and a mutual love of _Sherlock_." Jon said and Lauryn looked at him curiously.

"I didn't know you even liked _Sherlock_."

"I didn't at first, but Ygritte got me into it. It's a really good show, you should check it out."

"When I get five minutes to myself I will." Lauryn said. "I'm a full time mum, Jon, I barely have time to sneeze." Jon laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders as they reached the top of the hill and sat down. "I haven't been up here in so long. When I was pregnant I measured my pregnancy by how far up the hill I could get. In the first few weeks I could get up here with no problem but as I got further and further in and my belly got bigger and bigger, I ended up further and further down until in the end I didn't bother coming at all." She looked out over the fields. "It's insane. My whole life has changed but being up here with you it's like none of it happened. You're not off in Highgarden, shagging Ygritte and hanging out with cool people like the Tyrells and I'm not stuck here, up to my eyes in nappies with my Dad and Renly for company."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked, his frustration at a lack of an answer, "If I knew, I could have stayed, I could have helped you."

"That's just it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hold you back from doing something you want." Lauryn said finally, not even looking at Jon. "I knew that if I told you, you would want to stay so I let you go. I couldn't live my dream but I wasn't going to hold you back from living yours. That's what best friends do, isn't it?"

Jon sighed before pulling her in and kissing the top of her head. He held her there for a moment, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "I've missed you Loll."

"I've missed you too." Lauryn replied, her voice cracking and Jon looked down at her and found tears rolling down her face. He held her tighter and she tucked her face into his shoulder.

* * *

"Don't forget me. Down in Highgarden." Lauryn said as she walked with Jon to the waiting taxi, Ivy in her arms.

"Please. I can't forget you. You are the girl who put worms in my hair at my eighth birthday party. That kind of trauma stays with a person." He said and Lauryn laughed and Ivy gurgled in her arms. Jon smiled at the two girls who – he wouldn't admit one of them – had stolen his heart. "I might be back in the summer." He said and Lauryn nodded.

"I'll figure out a way to see you in the summer." She said and Jon nodded with a smile. He climbed in the taxi and closed the door behind him. Lauryn pressed her hand against the window and Jon did the same, Lauryn finally taking her hand away as the taxi pulled away. Jon turned in his seat to look at her and she gave him a sad little wave and then the taxi rounded the corner and she was gone.

* * *

**Ygritte:** Where were you this weekend?  
**Jon:** Family issue. I had to go home to sort it.  
**Ygritte:** Are you back now?  
**Jon:** I'm just in traffic. ETA 5 minutes.  
**Ygritte:** Hurry up, I miss you.

* * *

_Dear Jon,  
We haven't spoken in a while and I figured that you were busy with Uni and all those mad, crazy parties. I've been having mad, crazy parties too, with a five-month-old girl and a twenty two year old gay man which have been awesome. _

_How are things going? What are your teachers like? What are the other kids in your classes like? How are the Tyrells and Samwell Tarly? Does Ygritte walk on water and all that shit? _

_Last week we had your family over for dinner to explain everything. It was the first time that they had met Ivy properly and I was so glad they caught her on a good night. She did really well and they were so good to her. Sansa apologised for 'outing' me to you and spent most of the evening cooing over Ivy, who was happy to have all the attention, even though she has all of the attention all the time anyway! _

_I miss you Jon. I wish you were here. There are so many times when I look to the side to tell you something and you're not there. I miss you a lot. I'm grateful for Renly. He's a really good best friend but there are some things that are Jon and Lauryn secrets alone. _

_Ivy sends her love and this drawing. I know it's a bunch of scribbles but it is supposed to be you so view it as the artist you are. _

_All my love  
Lauryn_

* * *

Lauryn couldn't stop her leg from bobbing up and down as the plane landed in Highgarden and her stomach twisted at the thought of seeing Jon again. It was early August and she had managed to wrangle a week of her own time to go and see Jon in Highgarden as he was unable to get back to Kings Landing. Her Dad, Renly and the Starks had agreed to look after Ivy while she was gone and Lauryn forced herself to not look at her phone. She had only one backpack of luggage as she couldn't see how she would need anything more than the basic essentials and some nice evening stuff. As she stepped out into arrivals, she found her face scanning for that warm friendly face of her best friend. She smiled as she saw him and ran to him and jumped into his arms, his full happy laugh in her ear.

"For you." He said, handing her a bouquet of white roses. "Real ones this time." They both grinned.

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I hope you brought your dancing shoes. We're going to a party at the Tyrells' tonight." Jon said and Lauryn smiled.

* * *

Lauryn couldn't quite believe what she was witnessing. The Tyrell compound was incredible and there were several expensive pieces of art in the house and Lauryn had only just gotten a glimpse of the expansive library. After meeting Olenna and telling her that she was going to be sleeping on the sofa at Jon and Ygritte's apartment, Lauryn found herself in one of the many guest bedroom. Currently she and Jon were dancing stupidly next to the pool, Jon swinging her around and both of them laughing. Suddenly the music turned into a slow song and they pulled a face at each other.

"I'll go and get us some drinks." Jon said and she nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Lauryn." Loras appeared behind her and she smiled at him. He reminded her so much of Renly, they would be really good together. A light switch went on in her brain at that.

"Hey Loras, are you seeing anyone?" Lauryn asked.

"No special men in my life at the moment, no. Why? Do you know someone?"

"Actually I do. His name's Renly."

"Does he live up to his name?" Loras asked and Lauryn asked before pulling her phone out and showing him a picture of Renly with Ivy. "He does. Is that your daughter?" He asked, pointing at the little baby on the screen.

"Yeah, she's about seven months old." Lauryn said and Loras smiled.

"Give me Renly's number." He said, "He's cute." Lauryn smiled widely as she gave Renly's number to Loras before texting Renly herself.

* * *

**Lauryn:** Sorry, have given your number to a very cute guy by the name of Loras Tyrell.  
**Renly:** LAURYN!  
**Lauryn:** Sorry! You never know!

* * *

"He's going to kill me when I get home." Lauryn said and they both laughed as Jon reappeared with the drinks.

"Hey Loras." Jon said as he handed Lauryn her drink. "What's up?"

"I just gave him Renly's number." Lauryn smiled before taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh cool." Jon said before looking at Loras. "They'd make a good couple."

"That's what I thought."

"Look out." Loras said as the two older Tyrell brothers approached Jon. Lauryn smiled as Jon rolled his eyes as they grabbed him.

"No, guys. Stop it now. Don't!" He shouted as they threw him into the pool. Lauryn laughed loudly with everyone else. Lauryn handed her phone to Loras before walking over to the edge of the pool. She was looking for Jon to help him out when Garlan pushed her in. She stood up and made eye contact with Jon, who was staring openly at her. It was at that point that Lauryn remembered she was wearing a purple bra under her white top. Her white top that was now see-through. "You look far too sexy right now Lauryn." He said and Lauryn blushed under his scrutiny before splashing him. Jon laughed before splashing her back and it turned into all-out war, both of them laughing.

* * *

"I have to say, I'm not entirely sure why I'm doing this." Lauryn said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She tugged at the sides of the green dress. "I look ridiculous."

"No you don't." Margery said from her position on the bed. "You actually look pretty hot for a woman who gave birth seven months ago."

"She's right, you do." Loras nodded from beside his sister. Lauryn pulled a face before sighing deeply.

"OK." She said before turning to look at them. "Wait, what if they serve wine? I hate wine, always have, it reminds me of when Dad forced me to go to church when I was little."

Loras laughed as he got up off the bed and gently took hold of Lauryn's shoulders. "It is going to be fine. You are going to be fine. Trust me."

Lauryn looked around at the party in Jon and Ygritte's apartment. People were milling around, wine glasses in their hands – bloody wine! – talking about art and television programmes that she had never heard of. She downed her glass of red wine, wincing slightly before pouring herself a shot of whisky and downing it as quick as a flash.

"How vulgar." A woman in her sixties who was draped in black material said.

"Screw you." Lauryn said before walking out of the apartment building.

"One second." Jon said, to Ygritte, kissing her cheek before following Lauryn. "Loll! Lauryn!" Jon said and she stopped in the middle of the street. "Lauryn, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter? Jon, the matter is that I have no fucking clue of the world I just walked into in there and don't tell me it's because I don't know art, because it isn't that at all! I am not a normal nineteen year old anymore! I am a mother! I don't have time to go to art galleries or stay up late watching television shows that have stupid names! I especially don't have time for some skinny red haired girl whose name sounds like someone just sneezed eyeballing me like I'm committing some dreadful social faux pas every time I even breathe!"

"I'm marrying her." Jon said quietly.

"What?"

"The skinny red haired girl." Jon said, "I'm marrying her. I think it's called a shotgun wedding."

"Jon, please tell me you're not fucking with me right now."

"Well at least my kid is going to have two parents!" Jon shouted and Lauryn stared at him. "Lauryn, I'm sorry." He said as he stepped forwards, reaching out to her and Lauryn stepped backwards.

"_Don't _you fucking touch me." Lauryn said walking backwards. "We're done here." She said before turning around and walking away down the street. When she was far away enough and around the corner, she pulled out her phone and called the first person.

"Hello?"

"Loras?" Lauryn said, nearly hyperventilating in her attempt to prevent herself from crying. "Can you come and get me?"

"Where are you?" Loras asked, and she could hear him moving around.

"I'm outside the Starbucks around the corner from their apartment building."

"I know where. Sit tight, I'll be there soon." Loras promised before hanging up. Lauryn put her phone in her bag just as the heavens opened and it began to rain. Lauryn shivered but didn't move until she saw Loras' car pull up outside the Starbucks. He got out and ran to her and held her tightly and Lauryn allowed herself to cry.

* * *

"I can't stay here Loras. I can't stay. I have to go home to my daughter." Lauryn said, in dry pyjamas and cuddling on her bed and Loras nodded.

"I'll take you to the airport in the morning." Loras said before kissing the top of her head. "We'll stay in touch, right?"

"Duh. I need my Tyrells on my side." Lauryn said and Loras chuckled.

"I prefer you to Ygritte anyway."


End file.
